Process control systems typically require a large amount of wiring to transfer information and provide electrical power. The field devices used in process control systems often require multiple wires to terminate at a single location. Terminal boxes generally have a housing including a base and a removable cover to access wiring terminals within the terminal box, as well as an entryway to allow wires into the housing. The wiring terminals are usually positioned toward the top of the terminal box and the entryway resides on the side wall of the housing. As a result, the wires enter a side wall of the housing, bend at approximately a right angle, and travel upward toward the wiring terminals.